


Burn for You

by Loubrator



Series: Hide and Seek [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Louis, Crying During Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Famous Harry, Grinding, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Louis in Panties, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, OH YA WAIT, Overstimulation, Rimming, Spanking, Subspace, Teasing, Top Harry, idk if I forgot something oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loubrator/pseuds/Loubrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How was work today?”<br/>Harry sighs. “Tiring. We finished two songs, which we’re gonna be recording next week. It’s an annoying process, at times.”<br/>“Mhm. D’ya wanna fuck me to get your mind off of it?” Louis asks nonchalantly, making Harry laugh out loud.<br/>“God, you’re shameless,” Harry smirks, but starts kissing Louis’ neck softly, hands reaching down to get rid of Louis’ panties.</p><p>or, the one where Louis' had a shit day at University and Harry's had a shit day being a popstar, so they fuck it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn for You

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so I wrote this in one sitting, and even though I did proofread, there might be some mistakes. I apologize for that.  
> I'm making a series out of this because I figured, why the hell not?  
> So ya, hope you like it, kudos/comments greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Talk to me on loubrator.tumblr.com :)  
> much love Xxx.

The sheets are soft beneath his naked thighs, and he feels himself get slightly too hot under the covers, Harry’s jumper providing enough warmth. He glances at the clock and sighs, he’s been in Harry’s room for an hour now.

The nap did him well, he forgot about the stress at university, but now he misses his boyfriend. Louis can feel himself starting to get grumpy.

Before he can reach for the phone to call Harry, though, he hears the front door open and close again. _Fucking finally,_ he thinks to himself.

“Hi, baby,” Harry greets him as he walks into his bedroom, closing the door behind him and setting his bag onto the floor next to the closet. Louis immediately jumps out of bed and into Harry’s arms, startling a laugh out of him as he starts nuzzling his neck.

“Missed ya,” he murmurs, kissing along Harry’s jaw.

“Oh, really? It’s been a day, Lou.”

“A day too long. Now get your kit off and come into bed with me, wanna cuddle.”

Letting out a defeated sigh, Harry lets go of Louis’ thighs and moves to undress, leaving just his pants on. When he gets into bed, Louis immediately snuggles up to him, kissing his chest once.

“You stole my jumper,” Harry states, and Louis knows he has one eyebrow raised without even having to look up.

“I did, I stole your jumper. Don’t pretend like the sight of me in your clothes doesn’t make your dick hard.”

Harry chuckles and kisses Louis’ hair. “It does, I’m just saying.”

Louis rolls his eyes fondly, looking up at Harry with a smile, pecking his lips before asking, “How was work today?”

Harry sighs. “Tiring. We finished two songs, which we’re gonna be recording next week. It’s an annoying process, at times.”

“Mhm. D’ya wanna fuck me to get your mind off of it?” Louis asks nonchalantly, making Harry laugh out loud.

“God, you’re shameless,” Harry smirks, but starts kissing Louis’ neck softly, hands reaching down to get rid of Louis’ panties.

“I’ve been waiting for an hour, plus I haven’t put on my nice panties for nothing. You owe me this.” Harry pulls his jumper over Louis’ head, swallowing at the sight of golden skin before him.

“Hey, Lou?” Harry mumbles against Louis’ collarbone, his right hand stroking from Louis’ hip to his thigh, grabbing it and making his boyfriend shiver.

“Y-yeah, Haz?” Louis breathes out as he grabs Harry’s hair, turning his head so he could start sucking on his sweet spot.

He kisses the bruise he left on Louis’ throat before speaking up again, pulling away, he looks Louis in the eyes.

“Want you to give me four tonight, baby,” he rasps, lips working on Louis’ overheated skin again. Louis’ breath hitches, and he feels it.

“F-four?” Louis asks, surprised. “The most I could handle before was two, H.” Excitement starts coursing through his body, making the adrenaline pump through his blood and his cock twitch. He’s a bit wary, but keen to try it. He wants to make Harry proud.

“You can handle four, baby, trust me. I just need to push the right buttons,” Harry leans up to capture Louis’ lips in a kiss, “and how I’m gonna push ‘em, Jesus Christ… What I wanna do to you…”

“Yeah? You want me sobbing your name by the end of it?”

“God, yes,” Harry grunts as he hitches Louis’ leg up so their crotches are aligned, grinding down firmly.

“You’re already hard, fuck,” Louis moans as Harry’s hand travels down under his shirt, playing with his right nipple.

“You gonna do it, baby? Gonna try for me?”

“Yes, yes- _Harry,_ ” Louis lets out a surprised keen when Harry twists his nipple before rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

Suddenly, Harry’s weight on top of Louis is gone, the cold feeling tearing Louis out of his aroused haze. He blinks slowly before registering that Harry’s moved to the foot of the bed, stroking himself through his pants.

“Come here little boy, ‘ve got something for ya,” he smirks, and Louis lets his head fall back in frustration, wishing he had Harry’s lips back on his body.

Not daring to disobey, Louis sits up and slowly crawls towards his boyfriend, a glimmer in his eyes.

He loves when Harry’s like this. They are always rough in bed, it’s just who they are. They need it, the passion, the intimacy, the reassurance that they can be raw and unapologetic with each other without pretending or the fear of judgment. The fire they have is unlike anything other they have felt before meeting each other, and they hold on to it. Sometimes, though, Harry takes control completely. Sometimes there’s no way Louis can argue, Harry just takes and takes and wrecks his body until he’s a sobbing mess, begging for release. Louis does anything he can to push him that far, but this night Harry got in the headspace all on his own, and the anticipation of what’s yet to come is killing Louis.

“Are you gonna give it to me?” Louis asks innocently when he reaches the spot in front of Harry, still positioned on his hands and knees.

“It’s all yours, baby. Do what you want with your cock.”

That’s all it takes for Louis to spring into action, nosing along Harry’s length before pulling his pants to his thighs, his mouth salivating at his boyfriend’s hard and leaking cock before him. He takes the tip into his mouth slowly, hollowing his cheeks while looking into Harry’s eyes, satisfied at the almost complete blackness he finds there. He takes his time, slowly taking the cock in deeper and bobbing his head as he goes, all the way to the back of his throat.

Harry throws his head back as he grips Louis’ hair, holding him there. “Fuck, yes.”

Louis pulls off with a little cough before taking Harry down again, slowly and teasingly, and he’s impressed at the patience his man is showing. Usually, he’d be flipped over by now with Harry fucking his mouth relentlessly. But apparently, Harry wants to play tonight, and who is Louis to deny him anything?

As he goes to grip one of Harry’s balls to play with, his head is being pulled back by his hair so he has to let Harry’s hard cock fall out of his mouth and look him in the eye.

“That’s quite enough of that, princess. The goal is to make you come five times, not me,” he bends down to place a chaste kiss onto Louis’ lips, “on your back now, c’mon.”

Louis does as he’s told, laying down and clamping his legs shut, grinning at Harry as the younger boy comes crawling towards him.

“Spread your legs,” Harry demands, but Louis shakes his head teasingly, tensing up so his legs would be clamped together tighter.

“Make me.”

“What are you doing, little boy?” Harry asks as he kneels in front of Louis’ legs, pushing his hands up and down his thighs.

“I want you to take it yourself,” Louis challenges. He knows he’s playing a dangerous game, he’s much weaker and smaller than Harry, but he feels like teasing and getting Harry to his breaking point, where he gets absolutely filthy and takes what he wants. Louis needs it tonight.

“Your wish is my command,” Harry grins and grabs Louis by his hips, swiftly flipping him over so he’s on his tummy.

Louis lets out a high pitched scream at the unexpected turn of events, and suddenly his hips are being pulled up so his face is smushed in a pillow with his arse in the air.

“You think you can play games with me, baby?” Harry growls and suddenly Louis feels a stinging pain where Harry’s hand collides with Louis’ ass, “You think you can disobey and be cheeky?” Smack, smack, smack. He delivers three more slaps to Louis’ ass, watching the skin jiggle, stroking over the skin after each blow.

“FUCK, Harry!” Louis yells out at the last spank he gets, directly on his hole this time, and he buries his face into the pillow at the impact. That’s it, right there. That’s where he wanted to have him.

Harry wrenches Louis’ legs apart with his hands and buries his face between Louis’ arsecheeks, lapping over his hole greedily.

“Oh, yeah,” Louis moans loudly, lifting his head up and shutting his eyes tightly, his mouth open wide. He feels Harry’s hand on his balls, lightly pinching the skin there, and he begins to trash as his orgasm approaches rapidly.

Harry is currently kissing over his hole messily, getting it wet and swollen, sucking on the rim and stroking his tongue up and down his crack. Spreading Louis open, he goes right at it, licking from his perineum up till he reaches his spine, kissing up and sucking on Louis’ neck when he gets there, prompting a startled keen out of Louis.

Harry reaches down and starts stroking over Louis’ hole, lightly teasing. “You gonna be a good boy now, baby? Are you gonna do as I say?”

“Yeah, fuck, please.”

“Please what?” Harry asks as he holds Louis upper body close to his chest, his free hand never stopping to play with Louis’ entrance. “Please what, Louis?” he growls again.

“Please, make me come,” Louis moans weakly, feeling his release approach and then suddenly disappear, Harry never giving him quite enough to bring him over the edge.

“You wanna come, Louis?”

“ _Yes,_ I _need_ to!”

Harry takes his hand away from Louis’ arse and holds it in front of his face. “Suck.”

Louis immediately takes two digits into his mouth and starts sucking and lapping on them, getting them wet with his spit. Harry pushes his ring finger into Louis’ mouth as well, all the while kissing and nipping at the shell of his ear.

Louis loves having his mouth full, with anything, really, but he really needs to come and Harry’s just teasing him at this point. So he lets out an impatient whine and rocks his hips back, feeling Harry’s hard cock against his arse. That motion doesn’t go unnoticed by Harry, and suddenly he takes his fingers out and moves away from Louis, no part of their bodies touching.

“Nooooo,” Louis whines pathetically, scolding himself for the dumb move.

“Why can’t you be good for me today, Louis?” Harry asks sternly, “I wanna do something nice for my boy, but all he does is disobey. Maybe I should just leave the room and finish myself off, so we can go to sleep.”

Louis’ head shoots up at the last murmured part. “You wouldn’t dare,” he spits, looking at Harry with fire in his eyes.

“Then stop being bad!”

“Well, then make me come, why don’t you?”

Louis is starting to get upset now, he is uncomfortably hard and he just misses being close to his boyfriend like that. Sure, they’ve had sex the past week, but they’ve never really had the time to do it like _this,_ the way they _need_ to.

Harry lets out a long and deep breath, before moving over to Louis and assuming the position he was in before. He slips his fingers into Louis without a warning, enjoying the low moan his body lets out. “Are you gonna be good now?”

“Yeah- fuck… I’m sorry!”

Harry twists his fingers and pumps them fast, knowing Louis would come just from that. It was so easy to rile him up. “Show me how much, baby. C’mon, come for me.”

After a few soft brushes to his prostate, Louis bends over and comes with a cry, his body jolting when Harry just keeps fingering him.

“Now, that was just to take the edge off. I’m not nearly done with you.”

“Ah, Harry… Fuck, hurts,” Louis warns as Harry adds another finger and pumps all three slowly, stretching Louis perfectly.

Louis leans back and kisses Harry deep, chasing the feel of his tongue against his own, the breaths he feels against his cheek, breaking apart only to let out a low moan as Harry jabs at his prostate.

“This the spot, baby?” Harry asks breathlessly, crooking his fingers against it repeatedly.

Louis nods shakily, his eyes closed.

“Whose spot is this, huh? Tell me, Louis?”

“It’s yours, Harry- _ah_ \- it’s your spot!”

“That’s right, it is. Come for me Louis, I know you’re there.”

Louis wiggles uncomfortably, balling the sheets in his fist and concentrating on letting go, but he can’t. “C- can’t do it!” he yells, frustrated, “touch my cock, Harry. Please…”

“You got it wrong, baby,” Harry chuckles in his ear darkly, “’s not your cock, is it?”

“N-no. ‘s yours, please!”

“You gonna remember it from now on, aren’t you? Hm, pretty boy?”

“Yes, I will!” Louis whines high in his throat, “Harry, _please_!”

“Okay, baby. Sssh, I got you,” Harry soothes, grabbing Louis’ leaking dick, stroking a few times in the rhythm of his fingers, and Louis fucks back onto them, throwing his head back with a weak shout, spurting come all over Harry’s hand and the sheets.

Harry pulls off immediately and rolls him over so he’s on his back, panting heavily and not daring to open his eyes. He feels Harry’s soft lips on his stomach, kissing around his naval and doing his best not to touch his cock.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis lets out in a heavy breath, reaching out and pulling Harry’s mouth to his, kissing him passionately. 

They grind against each other, Harry’s tongue melding with Louis’, and the smaller boy has to throw his head back with a moan when he feels Harry push his thigh between his legs.

“Want you to grind down until you’re hard again, yeah?” Harry breathes into his ear, and at that point, Louis feels like Harry’s raspy voice is enough to make his cock stir.

“Y-eah, fuck…” he moans out, gripping Harry’s hips and bringing him even closer, bucking his hips up and ravishing Harry’s mouth with his tongue.

Sometimes they’ll have quiet moments during their feverish sex, moments where they lay there and move with each other, feel each other without any filthy talking or loud moaning. That’s what love feels like for them, fast and rough one second, passionate and tender the next. Louis wouldn’t change it for the world.

“That’s enough, baby,” Harry interrupts when he feels Louis start to pant and get too much into it. He needs him to focus on not coming without Harry’s permission, and it’s very easy for his boy to slip up when he’s like this, already sore and fucked out and sensitive. “How about I give you my cock now?” he asks conversationally, smirking when Louis’ breath hitches.

“Yeah, that’d be- like that. Really like that. Yeah, yes.” Louis babbles on, and Harry grabs his chin so he could look him in the eyes better. Louis’ eyes were red rimmed but glassy, darting from side to side. He was under.

“Where are you, baby boy?” Harry asks, moving down to deliver soft kisses to Louis’ sweaty face.

“Gone,” Louis replies in a tiny voice.

Harry smiles fondly, feeling like his heart could burst. “You know the word if it’s too much, yeah?”

Louis nods quickly. “I do, yes.”

“Good,” Harry murmurs to himself before grabbing Louis’ legs and hitching them over his shoulders. They are both naked at this point and all Harry has to do was slick up his cock and position himself at Louis’ entrance. The first few inches are hard to get in, Louis’ hole closing up before relaxing again. Harry is huge, after all.

“Shhh, baby, you’re doing so good for me, such a good boy,” Harry coos, caressing over Louis’ tummy and his thighs, willing the boy to relax.

“Come- closer. Closer, _please,_ ” Louis whines, and Harry immediately drops to his forearms to be pressed closer, his cheek against Louis’ cheek.

“This better?”

Louis just gives him a sound of confirmation and relaxes his muscles, Harry grips his cock and easily slides it into Louis’ awaiting body. Louis bucks his hips up immediately, whining into Harry’s ear, but he isn’t having any of it.

“Louis, no!” Harry warns sternly, gripping Louis’ hips and slamming them down into the mattress. “Don’t be greedy now.”

“Sorry,” Louis apologizes with flaming cheeks and kisses Harry messily, making up for disobeying. Harry lets it slide, simply because he’s too impatient to wait for Louis’ arse anymore, so he pulls out all the way and slams right back in when Louis least expects it.

The smaller boy lets out a shocked gasp, his hands immediately clutching to Harry’s body as his boyfriend pulls out and slams into him with brutal strength, yet slow pace. Louis can’t think, can’t even make any sounds, Harry is stretching him and nudging his prostate with every move of his hips, but he’s going so sodding _slow._

“Pleeeeease,” Louis whines after a few moments, not able to take it anymore. He feels like he’s gonna come any second, but he _knows_ he won’t, knows he needs that extra push for it to happen, and that extra push in this case is Harry slamming into him a tad bit quicker than he is now. _Just a tad._

Harry chuckles darkly above him, nosing along his cheekbones. “What is it, darling? You’re awfully whiney today, aren’t you?”

Louis just stares up at him, trying to process the words, his eyes confused and blurred.

Harry decides to have mercy on him and bends down to kiss Louis’ lips softly, pulling away only to have Louis crane his neck to chase Harry’s lips. “Hey, it’s okay, baby. What do you need?”

“F-faster. Much faster, _please!_ ” Louis has got tears leaking out of his eyes and his skin is flushed down to his neck, the red shade looking good on his usually tan skin. Harry is so, so in love.

“Good boy, such a sweet boy, asking for what you need. ‘s exactly what I wanted. Want me to pound you? To absolutely _wreck_ your little body?” he growls, biting into the flesh of Louis’ shoulder, having to pin Louis’ hips against the bed again as he tries to buck them up.

“Yes, yes, _yessss_ ,” Louis is absolutely losing it, he is exhausted and so fucking done with the teasing, he needs to come before his balls fucking _explode._

“Your wish is my command,” is the last thing Harry says before he pulls out almost all the way and thrusts back in with such force that it pushes Louis up the bed a little. With his legs thrown over Harry’s shoulder the only thing he can do to keep himself somewhat steady is to grasp the bedsheets weakly, his mouth falling open and his eyes closing shut at the sensation of being split by Harry’s cock. He feels like he can’t even breathe, his body tense, pleasure coursing through his every pore.

He can feel his orgasm approaching quickly, and if he hadn’t gotten his brains fucked out by his sex God of a boyfriend, he’d be a tiny bit embarrassed at how fast Harry gets him to shoot his load.

Louis only has mere seconds to gasp out a warning, a strangled “C- can’t!”, before he lets go and spurts all over his and Harry’s belly, his legs and cock twitching through the aftershocks. Harry isn’t done with him yet, he knows. For a split second, Louis is afraid that Harry would be mad, but his worry eases when Harry kisses him deeply, wet mouth and persistent tongue, and whispers a “well done, baby. Only two more to go, yeah?”

Louis nods frantically and gasps loudly as Harry resumes to fucking him as hard and ruthless as before. They’re both panting and swearing loudly, their eyes locked as Harry rocks their bodies up and down, Louis lying pliantly under him. Harry feels his own orgasm approaching far too quickly, so he just grabs Louis’ cock and strokes him once, twice, before Louis is trashing wildly and coming with a weak scream, painting Harry’s hand white.

Louis is twitching as Harry pulls out, wheezing for breath. “Gi- gimme a minute,” he breathes out pathetically, his limbs strewn across the bed, the fast rise and fall of his chest starting to slow down. Harry grins cheekily, licking his hand clean while squeezing the base of his cock a few times with the other hand, relieving some pressure.

He bends over to place a swift kiss to Louis’ cheek. “Had to bring you over the edge fast, was about to come. ‘s just what you do to me, baby.” He hears Louis chuckle weakly as he stands up and walks to the mini fridge they have in the room, opening it and taking two water bottles, before closing it and walking back to bed.  “Take a sip, c’mon. Up you get.”

He helps Louis sit up a little and holds the bottle to his mouth, letting him take little sips. “Thanks,” Louis smiles when he’s done, and Harry smiles back at him, taking one last large swig out of his bottle.

“I see you’ve come up a bit,” Harry smiles as he kisses Louis chastely, pulling back and peppering his face with kisses.

Louis hums. “’m still a bit floaty, but ‘least I c’n speak again,” he shrugs, somewhat slurring his words.

“Or something like that,” Harry teases before he’s on Louis again, kissing his lips and then his neck.

Louis groans as Harry assaults his neck and collarbones with lovebites, but spreads his legs so Harry can fit in between them. They make out like that for a while, and when they can both feel their erections rubbing against each other, Harry pulls away to kiss his way down Louis’ body.

“’m gonna make you come in my mouth,” he whispers against the skin of Louis’ hip, “and then ‘m gonna make you come on my cock again. That sound good, baby boy?”

Louis is nodding frantically, unable to form words with Harry’s mouth so close to where he needs him most. That seems to be enough for Harry as he takes him into his mouth, immediately hollowing his cheeks to create suction and dragging his tongue up and down Louis’ shaft deliciously. Louis fists the covers tightly, his head thrown back in a silent moan as Harry inches closer and closer to the base of Louis’ cock. Taking in one deep breath through his nose, Harry goes down all the way and starts choking a little, making Louis whine quietly.

The thing is, Harry wasn’t born to suck cock like Louis was. Louis could take any size down his throat, at any time, and enjoy himself more than the person receiving the blowjob. Harry, on the other hand, loved playing with Louis’ cock, loved giving him pleasure that way, but deep throating wasn’t a task he managed to do as flawlessly as his boyfriend could, even though Louis was much smaller than Harry, but almost a bit thicker.  

So Harry’s doing his best with staying down, spluttering and choking with the burn he absolutely loves in his throat, until he can’t take any more and comes up for air. He grips Louis’ cock tightly and starts tugging at it, his thumb swiping over the tip every now and then. When he looks up he has to hold back a gasp. Louis is a sight before him, flushed and shaking, little whimpers escaping his red, swollen mouth, trying his hardest not to come and waiting for Harry’s permission.

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Harry breathes as he crawls up Louis’ body and kisses him, his hand not slowing down. Louis can’t kiss back much, his mouth open and gasping, but that’s okay because Harry feels him getting closer and closer and he can’t deny his favourite boy the blissful release. “Come for me, baby,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear, and Louis starts fucking into his large fist, gripping Harry’s shoulders to hold onto as he lets go for the third time that night.

There’s not much to come out, his dick spurting a few drops of semen, but Harry licks it all up anyways, cherishing the taste of his boyfriend on his tongue.

“Not quite your mouth,” he hears Louis say, and when he looks up he can see the mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

Harry lets out a surprised chuckle. “No, not quite.”

He gets off of Louis’ body and turns him around, shushing him softly when he flinches at having the fabric of their bedsheets touching his cock. “D’you think you can handle it like this? On your belly?”

Louis swallows audibly. “I’ll try?” Harry nods, satisfied, and plasters his front to Louis back.

“Such a good little boy, love you so much,” he whispers as he guides himself in, bottoming out in one glide. Louis’ body is tense but relaxes as Harry starts caressing his torso, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. He starts thrusting shallowly, his face buried in Louis’ neck so he can feel every moan, every hitched breath and gasp of his name, but as the seconds go by he can’t take it anymore and starts giving it to Louis in earnest, hitting his prostate dead- on.

“Ooh fuck, yes! Fuck me,” Louis pleads with a high pitched voice, rocking forth every time Harry thrusts in, his fists balled up and toes curling.

He can’t feel any part of his body, everything is irrelevant except for the place where he and Harry touched, where Harry slams into him and makes him cry out to God.

“You’re so fucking tight, baby, so good for me,” Harry pants in his ear, nipping at his earlobe while Louis only whines, letting the tears he’s been holding in flow down his face freely, the feeling of intimacy too much for him to handle.

The heat in his belly is an ever growing sensation, and Louis knows he is getting close much too fast. He wants to make Harry get close so they can come together.

“Love you,” he gasps out breathlessly, turning his head so he could kiss harry messily, nothing but tongue and teeth and _fucking perfection._

“Love you too, Louis,” Harry breathes, speeding up his thrusts even more so that the only thing audible in the room is the sound of balls slapping against thighs, skin against skin.

Louis braces himself before he quickly fucks back onto Harry’s cock, surprising his boyfriend and making him shout out profanities.

“Fuck, baby,” Harry growls, “wasn’t expecting that.”

“Harry, baby… ‘m close!”

“Me too, Lou. C’mon, together, yeah?”

Louis nods and lets himself fall forward, burying his head in his arms as Harry reaches around him to get at his cock. A few thrusts and a few pulls later, Harry is spilling into Louis while Louis is dripping a few droplets of come onto the sheets and Harry’s hand, crying out pathetically and curling up into a ball when Harry finally pulls out.

Louis is crying freely now, still twitching from the aftershocks, and Harry immediately lays next to him and wraps his arms around Louis’ shaking form, rocking them back and forth.

“Shhh, you’re such a good boy, did so well for me, made me so proud. Love you so much, my baby boy, the most perfect boy in the world…” Harry soothes in a calm voice, coaxing Louis back p, slowly, but surely.

After a good cuddle and a few sips of water, Louis finds himself cocooned in a blanket in Harry’s arms, the other boy kissing his hair and stroking over his shoulders softly.

“You back with me?” Harry asks with a gentle smile on his face, and Louis nods, kissing Harry on the lips.

“That was quite something,” he chuckles, and Harry joins in.

“It was. I’d do it again.”

Louis smiles. “Me too.”

“You okay, though? I wasn’t too rough or anything?” Harry asks, concern flashing in his eyes.

“No, no! Never,” Louis assures, kissing him once again, “it was perfect. Feel so blessed out now.”

Harry laughs quietly, holding Louis closer.

That’s just who they are, unapologetic and raw, gentle and loving.

They wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
